Entre bombe et arbre
by nesache
Summary: Histoires écrites à l'occasion des nuits du fof, principalement avec les maraudeurs et les weasley thèmes (pour l'instant) : expression, centre, noctambule, ouate
1. Expression

Je me demande parfois ce que voient les autres. Cette expression sur le visage de Fred est tellement la sienne, si propre à sa personnalité qu'il y a des moments je ne comprends pas comment on peut continuer à nous confondre.

Ai-je cette tête également quand je me fous de la gueule de Ron ? Faire criser maman me dessine t-il le même sourire satisfait ?

-George mon chéri, peux-tu me passer les pommes de terre ?

Fred prit le plat en mode automatique pour le passer à maman, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées. A quel point sommes nous les mêmes quand quelqu'un demande Georges et que Fred répond ?

-Fred, tant que tu y es, passes moi le poivre…

Fred est plus caractériel, il m'a tenu la jambe pendant dix minutes sur les avantages comparés du beurre de cacahuètes et de la confiture de mures alors que je m'étais juste plaint de faire une overdose de sucre. Je passe distraitement le poivre à Ginny.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui ressembler mais c'est juste que malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas capable de compléter toutes ses phrases, il y a parfois des trucs chez lui qui m'échappe.

Pour prendre un exemple, il est d'avis qu'il reste plus de cheveux sur le côté gauche du crâne de papa alors que je suis convaincu que le droit est plus fournit.

-Je veux dire Georges, nettoie tes iris, en partant du point le plus à gauche du crâne, tu as au moins cinq centimètres de cheveux !

-C'est juste une impression, ils sont plus long de ce côté là alors ils font illusion. En réalité, les racines s'arrêtent au moins un centimètre avant les droits…De toute façon, ils sont plus éclaircis, tu vois pas les reflets plus présents là ?

Je pointe du doigt le crâne de papa, qui continue à manger tranquillement sa salade en nous regardant vaguement intéressé.

-Mais sa tête n'est de base pas symétrique !

-Ça se vérifie, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Facile à faire…

Fred conjura un mètre ruban.

OoO

Fred et Georges sont toujours un spectacle. Après cinq minutes en plongée simultanée dans les méandres de leurs cerveaux, ils déblatérèrent longuement, sans consultation préalable, sur ma parfait symétrie.

Manger quand deux êtres humains vous déroulent un mètre ruban sur le crâne est tout un art.

-Regarde, au moins un centimètre !

Cause toujours gamin, je suis un dieu grec.

-Tu le poses mal, là…

Je sentis le tissu glisser sur mes os. C'est Georges, j'ai reconnu sa voix, du moins sa façon de parler. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ils sont très différents mes jumeaux. Comme si une partie de leurs âmes était commune et qu'ils avaient choisit de la décorer de façon individuelle. La liaison était là mais teintée d'un beau mélange de couleurs différentes.

Enfin ça c'est ce qui était le cas habituellement. Aujourd'hui il y avait échange de personnalités régulières, Fred agissait pour Georges et Georges agissait pour Fred. Pour commencer, c'était une de ces journées où les enfants avaient décidés tous ensemble de porter leurs pulls tricotés dans le but évident de faire plaisir à leur mère et ceux des jumeaux avaient été inversé.

Ce qui était étrange, ce n'était pas le cas ce matin…

-Charlie ?

-Papa ?

-Arrête d'expérimenter tes sortilèges de transfert sur tes frères, ça les perturbent…

-Mais c'est drôle !

-On ne discute pas !

Mon deuxième fils baissa la tête, boudeur.

Mais je ne pus empêcher un sourire quand je sentis une main marquer un repère au sommet de mon crâne et le mètre ruban chercher sa position exacte.

La famille...


	2. Centre

Merci à Cache Coeur pour la concordance des temps réussie :D

OoO

Sirius est le centre du monde. Une sorte de flamme attirant tous les moustiques que sont les autres individus gravitants à ses alentours, à quelques petites exceptions. James est l'une d'entre elles, il est un autre centre, un autre univers au sein duquel un nombre équivalent d'insectes viennent s'y brûler les ailes.

Je ne suis pas un centre. Je suis quelque part à équidistance entre Sirius et James, je bzz sur place, écartelé par l'attractivité et le charisme de mes deux meilleurs amis.

La pleine lune, je cesse d'incarner ce petit être coincé entre deux mondes et je m'affirme comme le milieu stable de leur segment planétaire. Je m'alourdis et rentre enfin dans l'équation.

Je hais le loup et sa capacité à réussir ce que je crèverais d'obtenir.

Et quand Sirius a implosé hier soir, ce n'est pas lui mais petit moustique qui a souffert du changement d'alignement.

-Moony…

James ouvre la bouche mais la referme peu de temps après, à court de mots. Son satellite Peter manque à l'appel. Comme quoi, rien n'est immuable.

-Où est Peter ?

-Avec Sirius...répond James la voix rauque.

-Je ne lui en veut pas.

-Il ne prends pas son parti, je lui ai juste demander de…

-Pas Peter, évidemment que je n'en veux pas à Peter...Je parle de Sirius.

James a un air de complète perdition qui laisse vite place à une tempête d'émotion.

-Il a trahit ton secret ! Il nous a trahit !

Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Sirius a oublié de me considérer devant l'impérative nécessité d'envoyer Severus se faire tuer sous l'arbre, c'est ce qui arrive quand on fait un centimètre et 6 milligrammes, on vous oublie.

C'est pardonnable.

-Tu penses que tu le mérites ! s'indigna James.

Je détourne les yeux par réflexe.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Severus est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte, Sirius se punira bien assez lui-même…

Peut-être. Probablement. J'ai au moins eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage hagard avant que McGonagall se décide de l'arracher à l'infirmerie, quelques secondes à peine après mon réveil. James me considéra un instant d'un air calculateur.

-Sirius a merdé gravement, dit-il d'un ton définitif.

Je hausse les épaules, fatigué.

-D'accord.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Si tu le dis.

Il pose le poing contre son front dans un geste pour calmer sa frustration devant mon manque de conviction.

-Je vais tuer Sirius.

Il sort de l'infirmerie d'un pas énervé et me laisse seul derrière. Au son de la porte qui se ferme, je repars voyager dans le vide spatial, à la recherche de ma nouvelle place.


	3. Noctambule

Je me demande, est-ce la nuit ou le jour là dehors? Puis je me pose une autre question, y a t-il vraiment un dehors ? Je ne me souviens plus. Je suis debout et je frotte mes pieds sur le sol, je ne vois rien, malgré des années d'expériences à vivre dans le noir.

Les détraqueurs sont partis, comme cela leurs arrivent à de rares occasions, emportant avec eux toute source de lumière. Où sont-ils ? Assistent-ils à une réunion syndicale annuelle ? Peut-être se rendent-ils à un pot de départ de l'un des leurs ? Bonne retraite Franck, ton rendement de bonheur aspiré à été un exemple à suivre pour plusieurs générations de travailleurs enthousiastes. Puisses tu te reposer en toute tranquillité à présent.

Je me mets à marcher, frôlant les murs et ramassant la poussière. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un noctambule ? Il est peut être midi tapante après tout et le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur la pierre.

Le soleil c'est James, le jour Lily, la lune Remus et la nuit Harry.

La nuit.

Cette nuit.

Celle où je l'ai abandonné.

Les prisonniers crient plus forts aujourd'hui, la bouffée d'oxygène occasionnée par le départ des détraqueurs les plongent dans une euphorie libératrice. Le retour sur terre sera difficile, je m'attends à quelques morts dans les prochains jours.

Je shoot dans mon caillou, il me semblait bien l'avoir laissé là ! Je ne sais pas comment un jour, il est arrivé jusqu'à moi mais maintenant, plutôt mourir que de le laisser partir. C'est mon caillou. J'enroule mes orteils autour de la petite pierre.

Je préférerais vraiment que ce soit la nuit, j'aimerais être comme ces rêveurs qui privilégient la marche au sommeil. Je peux presque entendre le bruit du vent et de la forêt qui se réveille une fois le soir tombé.

Caillou est devenu ma forêt, mon rêve extérieur.

Les hurlements meurt et la lumière spectral revient. Mais je m'en fiche, quoi qu'il arrive, je suis moi, mon caillou, la forêt, la nuit.

Harry.


	4. Ouate

Peter avait été remplacé. Par un hiboux ! Non seulement y avait-il maintenant un prédateur de plus dans la maison, quoi qu'en y repensant il n'avait jamais été très inquiété ni par la goule qui squattait le grenier, ni par la serpillière volante que constituait le vieil hiboux familiale, mais en plus descendait-il dans l'échelle sociale en étant refourgué au plus jeune fils.

Pouvait-il déjà s'estimer heureux que les Weasley étaient des accumulateurs compulsifs, certaines familles étaient bien plus cruelles avec ce qu'elles estimaient être devenus inutiles.

Avantage non négligeable de la séparation avec Percy, la dite séparation avec Percy...L'adolescent était une bonne âme, mais c'était aussi la personne la plus dépourvue d'humour qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, ce qui en disait long pour quelqu'un qui avait fréquenté assidûment la cour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ron, du moins placé loin de sa petite sœur, était un enfant assez calme. Sa naïveté naturelle en faisait une proie de choix pour ses frères mais au moins riait-il souvent et était-il capable de riposter à leurs blagues en y mettant la même dose de bonne humeur.

En revanche, ce n'était pas le plus doux des individus. Le rat avait de suite compris qu'il pouvait dire adieu à ses nombreuses siestes journalières sur le lit quand il avait manqué de se faire écraser dès le premier jour.

Et Peter tenait à son confort.

Il avait cherché un lit de remplacement mais il s'avéra que l'exception quand au côté bourrin de la famille était en fait Percy, et sa chambre était exclu depuis l'arrivée du truc plumeux et snob qui lui servait de nouveau compagnon.

Non, il n'étais pas jaloux. Il voulait juste retrouver le moelleux d'un matelas, la douceur des draps, l'odeur de lavande des couvertures. Ses yeux étaient humides de nostalgie et il laissa échapper un petit couinement de désespoir qui attira l'attention de son nouveau propriétaire.

-Croutard ?Tu...euh...pleures ?

Mmmh, peut-être y avait-il là opportunité de marchandage. Il couina de nouveau, plus fort en se tordant sur lui même. Ron s'était levé et dansait d'une jambe à l'autre, l'air profondément mal à l'aise.

-C'est euh...rapport à hier ? Je t'avais vraiment pas vu tu sais. Et j'ai demandé à maman si elle ne pouvait pas te faire un lit, je crois qu'elle s'en occupe en ce moment d'ailleurs, elle est…

Mais Peter était déjà partit en courant, du plus vite que ses petites pattes pouvaient le porter et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eu atteint le fauteuil sur lequel la matriarche s'affairait. Il planta ses griffes dans le siège pour monter la rejoindre.

-Croutard ! s'exclama Molly Weasley surprise. C'est...inattendu…

Parce qu'un rat ne pouvait pas comprendre l'importance d'une literie de qualité ? Peut-être...mais pour une fois, il s'en contrefoutait, il voulait être présent pour superviser la fabrication.

-Tant que tu es là, qu'est-ce que tu préfères. J'ai ça…

Elle se baissa pour attraper quelque chose dans un panier placé au pied du fauteuil.

-C'est de la laine assez basique, un reste de tricot qui date de quelques années déjà…

Elle se baissa de nouveau.

-J'ai ça aussi, dit-elle en sortant un morceau de lin, oh ! Et j'ai ça…

Elle prit un épais échantillon de ouate. Il sauta sur ses genoux pour s'approcher fasciné, ses longues moustaches caressant l'étoffe avec tendresse.

-De toutes les matières, c'est la ouate que tu préfères ?

Oui. C'est un oui.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire ! Confirma t-elle gaiement.

Il se souviendrait à jamais de cette phrase, scellant là sa réconciliation définitive avec la maladresse de Ron et berçant ses nuits, à jamais redevenues douces.


End file.
